littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Prison Cell
The Prison Cell is a building that can be constructed in Little Empire. Description The first prison cell is obtained at level 18. Each cell costs 5,000 gold and 1,000 crystal. These cells allow players to plan attacks against other players in the server. There are two lists; a standard "hit list" and a "rival list". The "hit list" searches for other players within 5 levels of the player's current level. Players can cycle through lists of players should they find any unsuitable targets, which generates a new list of potential targets. If the target is in a guild, then the guild name is stated under their username. The "rival list" contains a list of players who successfully invaded the player's empire. Players in the "rival list" are automatically removed from the player if their level is too high, or if the player or one of their friends successfully invades their empire. If a friend successfully invades the rival's empire, then a mail is sent to the player informing them of their success. Players level 50 and above can have rivals even more than five levels above them, but they cannot attack back due to the massive difference in their levels. When a desired player is found, the player can invade them with their army. The travel time taken depends on the player's location, ranging from 5 minutes to an hour. The closer the target is to the player in terms of location, the faster the army arrives. For example, a player in Hong Kong takes about an hour to reach a player in New York, and vice versa. If a player is under the effect of a peace card, they cannot be attacked until the card expires. Normal peace cards last for 12 hours while gold lasts for 24. Once the player's army arrives at the target's empire, the battle begins. If successful, players will be notified and the target will be placed in one of the cells and gain resources based on the amount the target had. The target's empire will also have one of their buildings catch fire. Ignited buildings cannot be used until the fire is extinguished. Several buildings cannot be set alight, including buildings production units and researching technology. If the invasion fails, then the player is informed of it and the target remains free. The player may also request the assistance of a friend for their invasion; players set up their army, then the friend is given a message. Once the friend readies up their army, then the player can set the formation and start the invasion. The friend does not gain any reputation if the joint attack is successful, even if they have not reached the limit yet. If a friend is used to assist, then the fort garrison cannot be used to assist in the invasion. Only the castle defense needs to be breached in order to occupy a player; the fort is ignored. However, if there are any fort defenses, then they will be fought after the castle defense. If successful, then the resources from the fort can be looted. If the attack fails, the target keeps their fort resources, but casualties incurred from the fort battle will not count against the player. The target will remain in the player's custody for up to five hours. This can be cut earlier by retreating or having your occupying soldiers defeated by another invader, one of the target's friends or the target themselves. Captured players can be taxed for a small amount of resources every 15 minutes, or be forced to mine gold/crystal or find spar. Roughly 500 gold or 150 crystals are gained from the prisoner if instructed to mine for resources in one hour. If forced to find spar, then they can either yield 2000 gold, 1000 crystals or a magic spar in two hours. It's better to release players upon capturing them since the resources gained are insignificant. Reputation is gained from successful invasions and defenses. The amount varies depending on the player's level, with targets above the player's level yielding more reputation while lower levels give less. If the enemy castle is being guarded, then additional reputation is gained from killing the defenders. Trivia *In the early stages of the game, the prison cell could be unlocked as early as level 6. Several accounts may have cells earlier than the required level as a result. Category:Basic Articles Category:Basic Buildings Category:Buildings